


batman and alfred

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: batmans crazy adventurs [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: batman and alfred team up to stop the dasterdly pangwin and his evil side kick WHO WILL WINS





	batman and alfred

batman and alfred

backstory

auswold cobblestone was a fat british dude with glasses who got fat so every1 laghed at him n sayed HAHA HES FAT LIKE PENGWIN so in anger cobblestone moved to igloo to live with pengwins becuse they arent dickheds like ppl r and he liked mary poppers so he got armbrella like she

batman was driving the bat truck and he crashed into wall "WHAY DID I CRASH" said batman and then he look at pangwins WHO BLOCKED THE DRIVE WAY "ITS AUSWOLD COBBLESTONE TAT BASTERD!" AND HE HOWLED

flashback

batman had a flashback and he saw a fat british guy with no glasses who said "ey kid u ever dance with the pale in the devil moonlight" then HE ARMBRELLA TURN INTO GUN AND HE SHOT BRUSE N MARTHA WANE! "BATMAN" said bruse in his last moments "U MUST KILLLLL THIS GUYYYYYY" and then his eyes turned into the letter x becuse he was dead

"NOWS NOT THE TIME TO REMINISINSE!" said batman then robin his butler walk up to him "thomas" said robin "u must focus on killing the pangwin or else ull get ur shit fucked up" said robin "ur right robin" said batman "i will kill pangwin"

the pangwin hide out

the pangwin was in his hide out and he had to penguins making dinger 4 him "here i have some veggies" "or u can hav choclate" "ladies" said pangwin "u spoil me I WILL HAVE BOTH" then a guy sneak up on him hes name was killer moth "i hope u made more" "WTF ARE U" say pangwin "just a gust" "but u can call mereeeee KILLER MOOOOOOOTH" "LETS SEE IF U BLEED LIKE BUG" saayed pangwin and he pointed his armbrella at mr moth "NO I DONT THINK ITS ME U WANNA KILL" "THEN WHO FUCK I WANNA KILL" "BATNAM" say miller moth "KILLING ME IS EASY BUT BATMAN NOW THATS HARD KILL THE BAT HAHAHAHA" say killer moth "ohh" say pangwin "u have breaked into my lare broken my trust and made me pisd but i must say u have an awsome plan so tales i shot u with armbrella n heds were best freinds" so he fliped coin and land on tales "O SHIT LOL GUES UR FUCKED" and he shOT KILLER MOTH and yes he bleed like bug :(

dont wory hes just shooted not dead

but then behind him vas a german dude who liked clocks his name was CLOCK KING "i hope u made extra" say clock king "o fuck not agang" say pangwin "who the fuck r u" "IM COCK KING" say clock king "oh nice" "lets be frends" say pangwin "ok bro lets kill BATMAAAAN" sayed clock king

backstory

clo king is a king of cloks and a guy who likes big clocks in his room he has lots of picture of big exotik cocks so he decide he wants to be clock hinself and try cocks

break wane house

clock king and pangwin like clocks pangwin likes clocks becuse he is british but clock king is a bigger clock dude so they both thoght theyd break into thomas wanes hose becuse he has lots of awsome clocks so they broke in n sMASHEC THE CLOCKS "HAHAH THOMAS WANG UR COCKS R DAMAGED RICH KID WE WASTE UR CASH" say clock king "wait wernt we steeling them" said pangwin "O SHIT" said coock king "UR RIGHT" "THESE CLOCKS R BROCKEN I DONT WANT KEEP THEM" say pHangwin "well theirs this cool watch at least" say pangwin and they grabed an apple wach off flore "THIS SUX IM CLOCK KING NOT WATCH KING" say clocker king "THATS UR FALT 4 SMASHING THEM DUMASS" say pangwin "ahrgh at least weve got a sweet watch" "yea man" say pangwn and then THE BAT TRUCK PARKED INSIDE "O SHIT" said pangwen AND HE RUNNED OUTSIE

thomas wane walk into his house and said "NOOOOOOO" "then alfred walk in and said" WHO COLD DO SUCH THING "theirs only 1 guy in town who likes cocks COCK KING" said batman and he said TO THE BAT BASSMENT

DO DO DO

BAT BASEMENT

thomas and alfred where in basement so alfred said "let me use my pc" and thomas turned on his pc and went on googli and serched HOW 2 KILL CLOCK KING N THE PENGWIN

clock king and pengwin website

their was news article that said

CLOCK KING WHO IS CLOCK COLLECTER HAS ATTACKED THOMAS WANG AND THE PENGWIN IS TEAM UP WITH HIM

"shit" "their team up" say thomas wayng

then he saw other website

CLOCK KING AND THE PENGWIN WORLD

and the article said THOMAS WANG U WANT FIGHT US WE WILL KILL U WE LIVE AT CLOCK FACTERY

then thomas said "cmon alfred WELL FIGHT THEM" then robin said "be careful sir" "NO SHUT UP ROBIN U OLD FART" shout alfred and he punch robin "2 THE COSTUME CHANGER"

DO DO DO

THEY WHERE IN THERR COSTUMES

THOMAS WANE WAS IN BATMAN COSTUM

ALFRED WAS ALREDY IN COSTUME SO HE WAS NAKED NOW N HE HAD TO CHANGE AGAIN

"CLOCK KING U HAVE MESSED WITH UR LAST COCK AND PANGWIN UVE GONA DIEEEE" and BATMAN N ALFRED SMASHED THE WINDOW OPEN

"mawhawhawhaw" say clock king "u have fell for ore trap" and pangwin walk up "MAWHAWHAW batman u will relise that gothem high sosiety is cooler then u u poor ass clown" AND PANGWIN STARTED FIRING HIS ARMBRELLA then batman saw a bowl lieing on the flore and threw at PANGWIN "NOOOOOO" and his armbrella fel onto flore "HAHA" "HOLD ME ALFRED" say batman and he used the armbrella to fly onto there balconie

BATMAN ALFRED VS CLOCK KING PANGWIN

clock king said "BATMAN U R GOING TO DIE" and he swinged his clock nife but then batman used his ninja moves to wack it then KICKED CLOCK KINGS FACE

"OWWWW" say clock king then his facee was all shatter n glass shrards were on flore "I WILL NEED GLUE TO FIX MESELF FIGHT HIM PANGWIN" said clock king then pangwin got out anf said "I HAVE A NORMAL ARMBRELLA BU NOT GUNNN" and he WACKED BATMAN ON FACE WITH IT then batman PUNCHED HIS GLASES OF "haha I JUST WERE GLASES TO LOOK COOL U ACTIVATE MY TRU POWEEEEEETRRRRR" and he SWINED HIS ARMBRELLA LIKE A TORNADEO AND FATMAN GOT CAUGHT IN IT THEN BATMAN PUNCHED PANGWIN TO STPO IT "NUUUUUUUUOOOO" said pangwin as he rolled onto flore from the epic punch "ouch" "COCK KING IS UR COCK HEELED YET" say pangwin "YES" say clock king "PREPER 2 DIE BATMAN N ROBIN I MEAN ALFRED" and he MADE TINE GO BACKWORDS

TIME GO BACKWERDS

clock king said "BATMAN U R GOING TO DIE" and he swinged his clock nife but then batman used his ninja moves to wack it then KICKED CLOCK KINGS FACE

"SHITTTTTT THIS IS BAD BACKWARDS" and clock king said "EH TIME FORWEEEERDSS"

TIME FORWOOOORDS

CLOCK KING WAS HAVE GUN AND HE SHOT BATMAN "SHIT" said batman then alfred did a backflip and the gun flyed out of clock kings hand "HAHA" say pangwin as he runned for safety then batman STOMPED ON HES TOES "FUCK U PANGWIIIIN" say batman THEN HE KICK HIM THEN PANGWIN NOCK BATMAN OVER "well batman heds i kill u tales i kill alfred" say pangwin and he fliped coin but then batman CAGHT THE COIN WITH HIS MOUTH "NOOOOOOOOO ILL GET IT BAAACK" say pangwin and he chased batman tryeng 2 get it back but then batman LICKED HIM BACK "SHOOT HIM ALF" and alfred SHOT PANGWIN WITH HIS GUN "uhhhhhh" say pangwin as he died "MAWHAWHAW HE WAS A FUCKER ANYWAY" say cook king "I" "wait" say batman "clock king u like cocks so u need clocks or u die right" say batman "wtf dose that mean bitche" say clack king "IT MEEEEAAAANNNSSS" say batman "IDK I JUST THOGHT IT SOUND COOL" THEN HE THROWED BATBOOMERANG AT CLOCK KING "HAHAHA TIME FORWEEEDS"

TIME FORWORDA

IT WAS IN FUTURE WHEN BATMAN WAS OLD AND LIFE SUPORT "HAHAHA AND U CANT KILL ME NOOO!" say clock king then alfred said "YEA I CAN" AND HE PUNCHED CLOCK KING then he SLAMED HIS HEAD INTO THE WALL and his glass smashed evrywhere "NOOOO" say clock king "DONT STOP TIME" AND ALFRED RIPPED OUT THE POINTY BIT ON CLOCK AND CLOCK KING DIED AND TIME STOPED SKIPING "NOOOOOOOO" say clock kinger then he DIED

"few i won" say alfred "bataman are u ok" "yea" say batman "wat u do" "i stoped time so u r old 4ever but dont die but stay old" "O THX ALFRED" say batman and they hugged

then the

the end


End file.
